


Playing games

by pistolrush



Category: Original Work
Genre: And I feel bad for both Liam and Roshana, But if my lover got seduced and turned into a vampire by their twin, But the guys here are not related to each other, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Biting, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enter the abyss with me, FaceFucking, I am so sorry, I mean it is explicitly stated in the text., I might want to kick the twin’s teeth in too., Implied past as a sex worker, Implied/Referenced Incest, Just tagging non con to not trigger anyone, Like a vampire drinks blood from a dick guys., M/M, One of them kicks the other’s teeth in at the start of this., Roa is a nasty little monster, They just hate each other, This is so disgusting but I love it, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werejackel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush
Summary: What does one do when your sister’s ex shows up and wants to fight? Why you show them a great time!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Playing games

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I was testing myself to see if I could still write something nasty.

This argument started five years ago when Roa led Roshana away from Liam into his incestuous embrace. This instance of brutality on Roa’s person in some squalid little back alley was just a continuance. Roa knew this and licked at his bloody mouth. He took it, having made the promise to not hurt Liam. So he spits out a tooth with a sigh.

“If only she could see you now, hound! So cute as you shake with hate. Guess your God can’t help you assuage that guilt. Or is this because you’re still mad I fuck my sister better than you?”

Liam’s grip on his collar tightened, his breath coming out in hard pants. Roa knew he hit a nerve then. He smiled, making Liam hate him more. So he punched him again just to wipe it off his face. Let him know he didn’t win. Punched him again just to feel the blood sucking sister fucker’s nose break. Ultimately fruitless with the healing, but immensely satisfying as Roa’s eyes welled up with bloody tears. Make him ugly.

“Disgusting little worm! Don’t bring up her rape!” The words come out of him like thunder. Righteousness bright in the air between them. Roa’s face went blank. With the tears, he looked too much like her. When she had scraped her finger or bruised her knee in a fall, Roshana made the same face. Liam pauses.

‘What if she saw him like this?’ The thought comes unwanted and sharp. The pleasant warm feeling of primal blood lust dissipating in Liam’s mind. Hitting him was like hitting her. He lets him go. Taking some pleasure in the pervert falling back on his ass. Liam stepped back. Roa coos then.

“We both know she enjoyed that. She came so pretty when I slid into her. How she shivered apart for me. But you know I only charge $200 dollars to do this kind of play in private. However, little sis might do it for free. So for you, it only requires a little blood.” Roa giggled and Liam wiped his hands on his pants, ashamed, sick. What the fuck was he doing here, anyway? There was no hope to glimpse her without Roa. The vampirism strengthened their sick bond.

Still, a part of him wanted to guide her home. Small chance of that, but there was still hope. Despite how far into the gutter, Roa had dragged her. Despite the hard hunger in her once soft eyes, he knew not all vampires were like this monster…  
  
“You can’t drag someone down unless they want to be.” Roa licked at the blood forming at the corner of his mouth, shivering with delight.

“Fuck you.” He shoved him and felt a grim joy at Roa’s falling again. Expensive coat getting sullied in the trash. Looking at him, Liam felt both disgust and arousal. Filth in filth, oddly fitting that...

Incestuous deviant pervert that had the same face as her in filth just where he belonged. _He looked so good on his knees, black painted lips half open. For a moment, Liam wonders how they will feel against him. Wondered if he would look just as good with his cum dripping down his chin._

Bile filled his mouth. Damn him for looking so much like her. He felt his cock throb at the thought and to his horror the beast in him was pushing him on. He goes into autopilot.

Liam grabbed Roa’s hair and Roa goes into auto pilot, pulling at his belt, sliding his pants down far enough to free his cock. Liam is not exactly sure what’s coming over him, but all he sees is Roshana doing this for Roa. Turnabout was only fair, right?

Roa takes his cock into the back of his mouth first try, not hesitating, mouth hot for a vampire. Liam moans as he presses Roa’s head down on his cock. Roa swirls his tongue around the base, feeling no arousal, just a growing sense that laughter might bubble up from his chest. He saved arousal for his special ones. This was just playing. But he had won this game. He couldn’t wait to tell her of her champion’s weakness.

Roa pulled back. “I guess you haven’t fucked in a while. Did you actually love her that much? You should be out enjoying a were-bitch or two. Not moping. Shit, your pre-cum is super salty, not healthy if you don’t blow your load often.”

Liam’s hand fisted in his hair, an unspoken reminder of who was in charge. “Shut up and suck me off, you fuck!”

Roa takes him deep to heighten the pleasure. Makes Liam’s knees go weak. Swallowing around his cock to speed this up and get to the final bite. One bite and you’re mine. He would laugh but Liam’s grip is too tight, and he’s thrusting into his mouth not caring about his comfort. Selfish, but that didn’t bother Roa. It wasn’t the first time a lover got greedy. There was a price for this, if not money. Then the bite. Liam shuddered after more of this very sloppy thrusting, close to coming. No surprise, poor sister having this idiot be her first.

He mumbled, “God… sorry Roshana… sorry… oh yes, that’s it. Swirl your tongue around it, Roshana.” He felt electricity shot up his spine, just as Roa sank his fangs gently into his cock.

“God!” He didn’t try stopping Roa as he sucked blood from him. Despite the roaring beast in his head, Liam’s body was going limp. He came weakly. Roa greedily sucking up both fluids.

The sensation of the bite was terrible in its intensity. And the pleasure... no wonder Roshana left him for this. It was paralyzing in its intensity. Made supernovas of sensation spark off in his head. It was too much _he can’t get enough_ He sobbed instead of moaning in pleasure. This one bite made his current orgasm seem so weak. He was crying and didn’t even know it.

Roa stopped and opened his mouth. Blood and semen coated his tongue. He swallowed, making a big show of it. His injuries healed under the dried blood on his face. Knowing that his past clients had always loved that. He tucked Liam’s cock back into his pants and stood. Liam sobbed. He almost hugged Roa, stopped himself. Then gasped for air before controlling himself. Weak with shame as he wipes at his face and hands. His voice timid as he whispered.

“Don’t tell her... never tell her.” Roa wanted to laugh. Did Liam really think Roa would keep his secrets after he punched him like that? And ruined one of his favorite jackets. Liam was so fucking stupid, but he nodded solemnly to this.

“Sure.” It was hilarious to Roa since that was exactly what he planned to do. Not that he could hide it, Roshana would smell it on his breath. It always made him so horny to see another piece of her humanity die. To have her cry both their names as he filled her up with his desire. It was fun, and if he played them against each other right, he would have more even fun.

“See you again soon.” He left, knowing that Liam would be back.


End file.
